


He's A Killer

by cherry_shot



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Bad Puns, Danny's a Brat, M/M, Public Showcase, Slightly Angry Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_shot/pseuds/cherry_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's been tossing hissy fits around like playing cards in the time before the second performance begins. Dylan, as well as the rest of the Horseman, are fed up and Danny just thinks he's so smart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's A Killer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure my entire Political Science class thinks I'm insane considering I wrote four pages of this story in about fifteen minutes and I do believe they all thought I was taking notes. I mean come on, I'm not that much of a nerd. Well, I'm all about first impressions so I guess 'crazy lady with bedhead angrily writing in horrid cursive' is a pretty good one.
> 
> In all honesty, this all came about from my obsession of Danny's new found nickname of 'Buffy'. I can't even apologize.

“You think you’re so smart, don’t you?” Dylan chided as his hand clasped onto the back of Daniel’s neck. They were currently standing not among the rest of the horseman, who had all be now most likely found their ways into the theater and were not -like certain other magicians- pinned against a bathroom wall by Dylan's angry gaze. Danny leaned back against the wall in faux arrogance and ease while Dylan stood, arms crossed and brows furrowed, in front of him. 

“Of course not,” Danny said, sliding his hands into his front pocket and rocking back on the balls of his feet, tossing Dylan a sly smile, “Because I already know I am.” Dylan rolled his eyes, a retort resting on the back of his tongue but he was forced to swallow it down when Danny rushed forward, grabbing onto Dylan’s coat with eager and greedy hands as he kissed him. 

‘So this is what he wanted’ As he pushed back against Daniel, Dylan though back to the previous week and all the hell that Danny had been causing. The younger man had been on edge all week, acting more like an ass than was usual even for Danny. He’d cussed out, insulted, and talked circles around Dylan more than a handful of times yet the agent had known something was up. Especially due to how Dylan had head Danny awake at 3am every night for the past week. And while this wasn't a surprise, Dylan himself could be quite the insomniac and it was far more common than he could admit that he would see Danny walking the streets when he was at his favorites 24 hour dinner or join the other in late night reading when he stayed the night, it was strange that Danny hadn’t been doing anything. He normally would do anything to keep busy; reading, planning, shuffling, anything. But so far Dylan had only seen the younger magician pacing. 

It was rather concerning. 

When Danny was stressed out, often about something he’d brought upon himself, he often needed to lose the one thing he cherished most: control. And while Danny would never admit it to himself, let alone Dylan, the older man could always tell. 

And so, as Danny threaded his hands far too tightly into Dylan's tight curls and pushed up against him, Dylan pinned him back against the wall with his hips. 

“I don’t know that -ugh- y-you could have...p-picked a worse spot to be.” Danny said, whining out of the back of his throat as Dylan grabbed his hands and pulled them away from where they had been pulling on the older man’s belt, “I didn’t realize you were such...such an exhibiontist Dylan.” In response to Danny’s teasing, Dylan ground his hips against Danny’s own hard and in one swift movement, grinning to himself at the way Danny’s eyes widened as a gasp escaped from the younger man's throat. Danny thought he knew everything there was about sex, and even more about the way Dylan did it. But Dylan still had tricks up his sleeve, no pun intended. 

“Well at least I’m not the one who was acting so much like a child, that he needed to be pulled aside in-” Dylan paused for a moment, glancing around, “in wherever we are.” Despite the banter Dylan did take a moment to think about the horrifying truth that someone could, at any moment, walk into this very public and very open space. And so, with a step-pull-push he had himself and Daniel inside one of the stalls, the door locked behind him. 

“Perhaps I’m not the most enthusiastic person in this situation,” Danny joked, the arrogance quickly draining out his voice as it was quickly replaced with euphoria as Dylan’s hand slipped below his waistband. The older man’s teeth bite harshly at the skin on Danny’s neck, right below his collar (hey Dylan might be a jerk but at least he isn’t an asshole). 

Danny had always been a loud lover -a fact he detested and Dylan loved- but at this time Dylan found the moans slipping out from between Daniels clenched teeth a bit more than distracting, for withthe idea of someone walking in still fresh on his mind, he found them almost incriminating. Arms wrapped around Dylan’s neck, Danny shuddered and bent his head forward when Dylan's hand wrapped around his cock as a low groan filled the room. 

Dylan reached his hand up, brushing the pad of his index finger over the other man’s bottom lip before pressing the heel of his hand over Danny’s mouth deftly silencing the moans that had been -before- tumbling out from between his lips. Hand slick with Danny’s precum, Dylan began moving his hand in long, leisurely strokes. 

For a moment it was silent before Dylan let out a loud curse and pulled his hand away from Danny’s mouth quickly. 

“Fuck! Did you just...did you just bite me?” Dylan asked, as he quickened his pace below Danny’s belt while the other allowed a wobbly smirk to cross over his face. 

“Maybe I just didn’t want to be silence.” Danny breathed out, before his breath hitched as Dylan’s hand squeezed. 

“Well maybe you should learn to be quiet.” Dylan responded, grinning as Danny buried his face in Dylan’s neck as the other man began moving his hand again quicker this time. 

“Jesus Dylan...I-I’m-” Danny’s words were muffled into Dylan’s shoulder and it only took another few pumps before Daniel was cumming into Dylan's hand and slumping into his chest. While Dylan was cleaning his hand with the toilet paper rolled up on the wall next to him, Danny looked up at him -his pupils wide- and pecked Dylan’s check muttering something about Dylan’s teenage fantasies being meet. 

Dylan smiled and rolled Daniel's head to the side, licking over the marks he had bitten just under Danny’s collar. He knew that would be the closest thing to a ‘thank you’ he would get from Danny, but Dylan was happy despite this. And as Danny redid his belt, Dylan leaned towards him and began slowly kissing the magician deeply in a slow, post-bliss induced haze. 

Just as Danny licked a stripe over Dylan’s bottom lip, the door to the restroom opened and both men froze once Danny had pulled away. A pair of shoes clicked on the floor, whistling some tune that Danny knew he had heard but couldn't place in his current state of absolute panic, before coming to rest in front of the sink. As the water ran, a tense minute passing that seemed to be years, both men prayed to whatever god was listening that this stranger wouldn’t look down to see two pairs of shoes inside the same stall. Finally, the water clicked off and the shoes turned to leave the room still humming the song before the door closed behind whoever had walked in. 

“Jesus.” Dylan sighed resting his head against the wall as Daniel slipped out from under him and undid the lock on the door, laughing all the while. 

“You should have seen your face,” Danny laughed, moving out of the stall with Dylan on his heels, “hilar-ious.” 

“Oh yeah it was really funny, would've been great to have been walked in on.” Dylan said sarcastically, still following behind Danny as the other left the bathroom. It took only minutes for them to find the others, Merriott, Jack, and Lula all standing in the back of the stage Lula laughing at something Jack had said before said magician turned to see Danny approaching. 

“And where the hell have you been?” Jack called out as Danny came up to them. 

A smirk. “Well obviously doing more than the rest of you, you should already be on the stage no? Or are we battling a new found stage fright alongside whatever budding romance Lula has brought.” At his words Lula laughed and Jack turned away to discuss whatever plans they had to her. At Danny’s redirection, Dylan smiled and squeezed Danny’s hip before slipping away to speak with Jack and Lula. 

Letting out a sigh, Daniel moved to follow but was stopped when he heard Merriett humming behind him and by the time he finally placed where the song was from the mentalist was already smirking in front of him. 

“Merriett I swear to god-” 

“I always have been a fan of Buffy the Vampire Slayer,” Merritt said winking as Daniel fumed, the younger magician easily catching the insult Merriett had weaved in between his words, “and it seems to me that-” 

“Merriett don’t you dare-” 

“So does Dylan.”


End file.
